UN AMOR COMPARTIDO
by mikoblue
Summary: Natsu y Lucy llevan varios años de feliz matrimonio, sin embargo alguien le roba a Lucy la atención de su amado esposo, ella decide que es hora de actuar después de todo ella aun es una atractiva mujer que sabe defender lo que es suyo. ¡Porque aun es Mayo! ¡Feliz día de las madres! Romance/Humor/Familia


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

—UN AMOR COMPARTIDO—

Lucy se vio al espejo con algo de temor, no es que le desagradará la imagen que este le devolvía, no, por supuesto que no, ella era hermosa lo sabía, pese al tiempo aún conservaba esa figura que atraía las miradas masculinas pero sobre todo la de él, y aunque Happy se empeñara en decirle que mínimo había subido unos cinco kilos, ella podía asegurar que solo eran unos gramos no más y nada de qué preocuparse además después de varios años de matrimonio indudablemente aun se veía como una adolecente, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su reflejo concentrándose en su cuerpo mientras retiraba la pequeña toalla que hasta entonces la había cubierto para encontrarse con su aun escultural figura dejando al descubierto unas femeninas pero sobre todo muy atrevidas prendas intimas de un intenso rojo, no pudo evitar sonreír y dirigir su vista al vestido sobre la cama que al igual que las diminutas ropas que vestía era del color favorito de Natsu, rojo como el fuego. Sabía que ese simple color llamaría su atención pero dadas las circunstancias aquello no era suficiente por lo que había optado por usar provocativos modelos esa noche y el entallado vestido sobre su cama con el pronunciado escote con esa abertura que dejaba al descubierto una de sus perfectas piernas que tanto su marido le encantaba besar.

—Seguramente no podre quitármelo de encima en toda la noche, bueno tampoco es algo que planeé hacer— susurró sonriente para sí, mientras modelaba frente al espejo con solamente su ropa interior en un intento de tomar valor para lo que haría esa noche, y aunque llevaba varios maravillosos años de matrimonio con su amado esposo en los que nunca había tenido que recurrir a técnicas de seducción hasta ahora en que esa pequeña había decidido que deseaba toda la atención del Dragon Slayer para ella sola, dejando a Lucy sin sus preciosos momentos de amor, no al menos tantos como los que ella necesitaba con desesperación.

—Veo que quieres competir conmigo— se escuchó una femenina y melodiosa voz pero cargada de burla. Lucy no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante aquella presencia e increíblemente avergonzada ¿Cuánto había visto? Y entonces reparó en su atrevido atuendo envolviéndose nuevamente en la toalla saliera de sus labios provocando una hermosa sonrisa en la chica, una familiar sonrisa haciendo suspirar a Lucy.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Como vez estoy ocupada. — dijo la rubia tratando de tomar el control de la situación después de todo ella era la mayor, no vieja, solo mayor por lo que no pensaba caer en infantiles provocaciones, se dirigió a la cama y comenzó aplicarse crema sobre todo su cuerpo, no pensaba retrasar sus planes por la pequeña interrupción, mucho menos de quien que pretendía alejar a Natsu de ella.

—Nada, solo quería ver como pasabas el día. ¿Aburrida?— inquirió maliciosamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Lucy. Pero eso no lo admitiría después de todo era culpa de la dueña de aquella tierna pero burlesca voz, que como en muchas ocasiones apenas había amanecido aparecía en su habitación llevándose a Natsu consigo y dejando a Lucy sola. La esposa de Dragneel de repente no solo se sentía dejada atrás también sentía envidia, ella quería ser a quien Natsu abrazara tiernamente, que besara su frente para calmar su llanto, divertirse con él, en definitiva en esos momentos había deseado ser una niña pequeña para poder ser consentida por el encantador Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—No— mintió descaradamente, no tenía la intención de admitir cuanto los había extrañado, la mañana le pareció eterna en la soledad de la enorme casa. Escuchó unas apenas disimuladas risas; Al parecer al menos trataba de ocultar su diversión. Se levanto indignada pero al admirar el hermoso vestido sobre su cama sonrió con satisfacción ante lo que provocaría en su amado esposo, su Natsu después de todo ella había comprobado que Natsu en verdad era fuego. —El me ama más a mí— aseguró son superioridad y algo infantil mientras se colocaba el ajustado vestido.

— ¿Eso crees?— inquirió mientras una picara mirada se hacía presente en el delicado rostro de la pelirosa.

—Por supuesto, Natsu y yo tenemos más historia y…

—Nos divertimos mucho esta mañana— interrumpió la pequeña niña de dulce mirada que encantaba a todos. —Él me llevó de compras y...— Lucy se sintió molesta e indignada ¡habían ido de compras sin ella! Eso sobrepasaba su paciencia— ¡Feliz día de las madres!

— ¿Qué?— preguntó incrédula ante el recordatorio del día y el pequeño sobre que le ofrecía la pequeña niña frente a ella fruto del amor de Natsu y ella que había sido consabida hacia ocho años atrás.

— ¡Felicidades Mamá!— volvió a gritar la niña avergonzada mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a su madre.

—Gracias— atinó a decir correspondiendo el tierno abrazo.

—Tu regalo— explicó mientras nuevamente ofrecía a Lucy el pequeño sobre que curiosa lo abrió sorprendiéndose por su contenido una pequeña nota.

"Valido por una noche solo con mi papá, aprovéchala"

— ¿Es enserio?— inquirió con precaución temiendo a aquel precioso regalo tuviera una trampa, ¡Una noche solo con Natsu! ¡Solo con él!

—Por supuesto, Papá fue a comprarte tu regalo por la mañana— respondió mientras se alejaba viendo de reojo la enorme sonrisa de felicidad de su madre, por supuesto que tenía que sonreír pensó la niña después de todo ella le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo ¡A su padre, el gran Natsu Dragneel! Al menos por una noche, ya lo reclamaría como suyo por la mañana.

Mientras tanto Lucy veía como su pequeña y linda hija salía de la habitación, amaba con toda su alma a su hija pero a partir de que la pequeña podía elegir cuál de los padres prefería elegía sin dudar a Natsu formando con él un vínculo que la excluía a ella y ese era el motivo de sus celos hacía la heredera de la magia de fuego debía admitir pero ahora, ahora le estaba inmensamente agradecida. Debía ser adivina de que otra manera se había preparado para la espectacular y prometedora noche que le esperaba.

—No desperdicies tu tiempo, Papá te está esperando en la sala— escuchó la voz de su hija desde el pasillo, ¡Por supuesto que no lo haría! Salió rápidamente de la habitación para casi corriendo bajar las escaleras encontrándose con la despedida de padre e hija.

—Voy a pasar la noche con Wendy, Happy está ahí y es probable que hagamos una fiesta— informó para después salir de la casa no sin antes dedicarle una significativa mirada a su madre.

—Feliz día de las madres, Lucy— felicitó Natsu colocando en las manos de su esposa un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas junto con una cajita que Lucy simplemente no dio importancia después de todo tenia a su verdadero regalo frente a ella.

—Natsu…— dijo antes de comenzar a besar los labios de su esposo con desesperación, no había obstáculos, no una mirada infantil de la cual esconderse, solo eran ellos, solo unos enamorados que se necesitaban tanto como el aire.

—Te amo Lucy— susurró seductoramente al oído de su mujer que soltó un grito de placer cuando las agiles manos de su esposo se deslizaron por su cuerpo encontrándose con sus sugerentes prendas interiores.

—También te amo Natsu— dijo en completo éxtasis, sería una gran noche pensó felizmente cuando la mirada de su hija llegó a su mente junto con el mensaje "Valido por una noche solo con mi papá, aprovéchala", solo una noche… eso significaba que la pequeña pensaba aparecerse en casa apenas el sol saliera, con dificultad y escuchando el gruñido de disgusto de Natsu se separó para encaminarse a la puerta donde se aseguró que quedara completamente cerrada al igual que las ventanas de la casa y con las cortinas abajo regreso a su posición original. —Ahora si Natsu, solos tu y yo esta noche y si tengo suerte también por la mañana.

—Eso me gusta— afirmó el mago antes de deleitarse con el cuello de su esposa.

—A mi me encanta— dijo siendo la ultima oración que pudo pronuncia durante la noche. Lucy pensó que le encantaba ser madre y adoraba a su hija, pero también era mujer y amaba a su esposo tanto como él a ella. Feliz día se dijo sonriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Primeramente muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero fuera de su agrado._

_¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! Si bastante atrasado pero bueno si bien esta no es la historia original que había escrito para ese día la cual no pude encontrar y con miedo a que el mes de mayo terminará decidí escribir esta rápidamente, la verdad me gustó más la primera versión pero esta también me gustó así que estoy feliz._

_¿Por qué no la subí el día de las madres? Pues si bien la historia ya la tenía escrita para ese día regresaba de un viaje así que aproveche las últimas horas para pasarlas con mi mamá, ustedes entenderán que las mamás son prioridad y como el día pasó pensé en guardar la historia hasta el próximo año pero ayer pensé que todavía era Mayo y podría hacer una excepción._

_¿Qué tal la hija de Natsu y Lucy? no escribí un nombre para dejarlo al lector aunque creo saber cuál es el nombre en su mente, espero que no les resultara tan extraña esta historia por la competencia de Lucy con su hija por la atención de Natsu, pero para mí las niñas (al menos en su infancia) son más apegadas al papá, sin mencionar que es una idea que tengo para otra historia._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura que la he escrito rápidamente y no he tenido tiempo de revisarla correctamente, pero bueno el día ya se terminaba._


End file.
